


OZMAFIA!! School!

by Kila0oooSarahMaula157



Category: Ozmafia!! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Berdasarkan dan gabungan dari anime game manga, Fuka adalah OC atau Kalian, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kila0oooSarahMaula157/pseuds/Kila0oooSarahMaula157
Summary: Setelah mengistirahatkan diri, aku akan kembali menjalani hari liburku seperti sebelumnya. Sayangnya, itu tinggal angan-angan saja. Karena, nyatanya aku malah berada di kisah otome game yang bahkan baru kucari tahu infonya. Entah ke mana tali takdir menuntunku... [Based on anime & game manga] (Fuka is OC or Reader)





	OZMAFIA!! School!

Aku meregangkan tubuh sebelum akhirnya berbaring nyaman di kasur. Karena keasyikan mencari tentang berbagai  _anime_ ,  _manga_ , dan  _game_ , aku malah begadang terlalu larut. Untunglah masa liburan masih lumayan lama, jadi bangun kesiangan pun tidak akan jadi masalah.

Oh, tidak. Tetap ada masalah—Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan tugas rumahku bahkan saat liburan. Itu benar-benar membuatku terlihat seperti seorang anak yang semena-menanya. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin diomeli kedua orang tuaku.

Sambil berusaha membersihkan pikiran agar bisa tidur, aku membayangkan berbagai hal. Besok, mungkin aku akan bangun sekitar pukul 8 atau 9 pagi. Setelahnya bergegas mandi, makan, mencuci piring, dan kalau beruntung aku tidak akan mencuci pakaian sehingga bisa melanjutkan berbagai hobiku.

Kelopak mata yang terasa semakin berat dan pikiran yang mulai buyar akan membawaku ke alam mimpi, lalu besok aku akan melanjutkan hari liburku seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

_Setidaknya, itulah yang kupikirkan akan terjadi ketika aku kembali membuka kedua mataku ini._

**~=~=~=~=Ozmafia! School!=~=~=~=~**

**Chapter 1**

**Selamat Datang di Akademi Oz**

**~=~=~=~=Ozmafia! School!=~=~=~=~**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Ozmafia! oleh Poni-Pachet SY/HOBIBOX

Ozmafia! School! oleh saya~ SarahMaula157Kila0ooo :)

**Rated:**

T / PG-13

**Genre:**

Fantasy, School life, Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, dll…

**Warning:**

Typo(s) bertebaran, gajeness, entah OOC atau gak, selingan humor yang gak kerasa, apalah ini-itu, dwwl…

**A/N:**

Saya gak dapet keuntungan apapun selain kesenangan batin (?) /plak

Kepemilikan cover image yang pasti bukan saya.

Penjelasan lebih lanjut di Author Ground (seperti biasa) :)

* * *

 

Mataku masih berat untuk tetap terbuka, namun kakiku terus saja melangkah. Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk menguap dengan keras, tetapi akal sehatku tentang sopan santun berhasil menjagaku tetap dalam keadaan beretika. Mataku mengerjap menerima cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan dan pandangan sekitar yang sangat buram. Kuputuskan untuk berhenti melangkah selagi menyesuaikan indera penglihatanku dan sesekali menguceknya.

Aku mengedipkan mata berkali-kali. Hm? Apa ini? Tidak, lebih tepatnya: Di mana ini?

Aku memerhatikan tempat di sekitarku yang merupakan kawasan tertib dan asri. Ada beberapa orang berseragam berjalan menuju ke arah yang sama denganku. Aku merasa ling-lung dan bingung sekaligus heran.

Tunggu. Di mana ini? Seragam sekolah mana itu? Aku tak pernah melihatnya, kurasa.

'Ng? Jangan-jangan…' aku menurunkan pandangan dan mengecek penampilanku sendiri, "Eeh?!"

Bahkan diriku sendiri memakai seragam dan membawa tas yang sama seperti mereka!

Sebenarnya… apa yang telah dan sedang terjadi padaku?!

.

Setelah beberapa waktu yang cukup lama, aku berhasil menenangkan diri dan menerima kenyataan yang diolah otakku.

Ini… adalah dunia  _otome game_  "Ozmafia!", namun versi  _anime_ nya.

Ada beberapa hal yang terasa aneh, namun mungkin akan terungkap jika aku menjalaninya. Ya,  **menjalaninya**. Tidak ada cara lain.

Langkahku terhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah, persis seperti yang Scarlet lakukan pada episode pertama. Memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi padaku jika meneruskan hal ini membuatku kesulitan menelan air ludah. Namun, hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang kupikirkan agar bisa kembali ke kehidupanku yang asli.

Baiklah! Selanjutnya adalah barang terpenting yang bisa membuatku sampai ke gedung sekolah. Aku membongkar isi tasku, namun barang tersebut tidak ada. Aneh, di mana seharusnya itu disimpan? Ng? Sepertinya… Ternyata instingku benar, peta denah sekolah berada di saku rokku.

Dengan gugup namun mantap aku mulai menginjakkan diri ke wilayah sekolah ini: Akademi Oz.

Peta denah sekolah di depan mata, namun pikiranku melayang ke mana-mana. Apa yang telah terjadi padaku? Bagaimana bisa aku berada di dunia ini? Selain itu, jika memang memiliki alasan, mengapa aku malah berada di sini?

Jujur saja, aku merasa takut dan khawatir. Apakah ini hanya rohku yang berpindah dimensi? Bagaimana jika memang diriku secara keseluruhan telah berpindah dunia? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan kehidupanku di dunia asliku?

"Eh? Sudah sejauh mana aku berjalan?"

Hening. Hanya hembusan angin yang memperparah keadaan dan perasaanku. Ya ampun! Seharusnya aku memperhatikan petanya dengan benar, bukannya malah melamun dan berjalan 'tak tentu arah!

"Oi."

Ah! Ada orang! Aku segera berbalik dan refleks berucap, "Syukurlah, ada orang lain di sini—Eeh…" penampilan orang tersebut membuatku sedikit merinding, 'Sepertinya, agak sulit untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang ini.'

Ng? Tunggu. Bukankah pria itu adalah petugas keamanan sekolah? Selain itu, dia juga salah satu orang yang memiliki rute dengan  _heroine_. Siapa, ya, namanya?

"Oi,  _Kisama_ ,"—" _H-Ha'i_?!"—"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan seorang diri di sini?"

"Eh, um… Maaf, aku tersesat saat membaca peta denah sekolah."

Walau aku menjelaskan dengan hati-hati, tetapi kuda-kuda pertahanannya tidak melemah sedikit pun. Apa ini artinya dia masih mencurigaiku? Bagaimana ini?

Ah! Panjangkan saja percakapan kami! Ayo, pikirkan bahan pembicaraan!

" _A-Ano_ … Karena pertama kali kemari, jadi aku tersesat. Selain itu, denah sekolahnya agak rumit. Jadi…"

Duh, apa yang kubicarakan, sih?

"Pertama kali? Jadi, itu artinya…"—"Ya?"—"kau adalah mata-mata!"

"Ya? EH?! Tunggu dulu! Mengapa kau berpikiran ke situ?! Bukankah sudah jelas dari penampilanku bahwa aku adalah murid baru?!"—'Yah, walaupun aku sendiri meragukan identitasku di dunia ini.'

"!" refleks aku meloncat mundur, dan benar saja pedang pria itu telah menancap di tempat berpijakku sebelumnya, "EKH?!"

"Tch! Meleset rupanya?"

Aku membeku dengan tubuh yang gemetaran, "T-To-Tolong kendalikan tanganmu terhadap pedangmu itu!"

"Sudah kutetapkan,"—"Eh?!"—"Kau adalah mangsaku."

.

Di sisi lain, empat orang lelaki tengah berdiri di depan gedung sekolah.

Scarlet yang mulai merasakan hawa tidak mengenakkan di antara mereka coba mencari bahan obrolan, "Saat liburan singkat lalu sekolah melakukan renovasi, ya,  _Sensei_?"

"Ya, benar," Caramia menjadi satu-satunya yang menanggapi, "Sekolah memerlukan berbagai barang dan interior agar memenuhi persyaratan dan kualitas sekolah. Dan, salah satunya adalah kolam air pancur yang ada di hadapan kita itu."

"Hhh… Masih berapa lama lagi kita melakukan ini? Aku mulai bosan."

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu," mengabaikan protesan Kyrie, Caramia kembali mengobrol dengan anak muridnya, " _Tokoro de_ , Scarlet, kenalanmu itu memang akan datang hari ini, kan?"

"Ah, iya. Seharusnya begitu. Aku yakin dia adalah tipe yang mengerjakan sesuatu sesuai dengan yang telah diberitahukan," jawab Scarlet, lalu bergumam, "Apa dia tersesat lagi?"

"Hm? Itu…" Gumaman Axel berhasil mengambil perhatian yang lain.

.

"SIAPA PUN, TOLONG!"

"LEHERMU ADALAH MILIKKU!"

"TIDAAAAK!"

GILA! Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan orang ini?! Tidakkah dia memiliki sedikit rasa kemanusiaan?!

Eh? Sepertinya, aku ingat namanya. Ya! Tidak salah lagi, namanya adalah Cae—

"OOI! KALIAN BERDUA!"

Eh? Siapa itu? Sepertinya, pria dengan rambut kejinggaan itu yang meneriaki kami.

'Ah? Bukankah itu…'—"SCARLET- _SAN_!"

Tanpa sadar aku berteriak sambil melambaikan sebelah tangan dengan riang. Eh? Tunggu. Apa Scarlet yang ada di dunia ini mengenal diriku? Ya ampun! Bagaimana ini?! Aku sudah seenaknya memanggil namanya. Dan lagi—

"HEI! AWAS!"

"HATI-HATI!"

"Eh?"

BYUUUURR!

"…"

Astaga. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari kolam air pancur di hadapanku dan tergelincir dengan begitu mudahnya di hadapan orang asing?

Dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki, aku berhasil keluar dan berdiri mematung dengan seluruh tubuh yang basah kuyup. Memalukan. Benar-benar memalukan! Apa yang akan dikatakan orang tuaku tentang putri sulung mereka ini?! Bahkan, mungkin teman-temanku akan pura-pura tidak mengenaliku jika mereka ada di sini!

" _D-Daijoubu ka_ , Fuka- _san_?" tanya Scarlet yang tampak sangat khawatir.

" _Daijoubu desu_ ," aku menjawab sebisaku—Eh? Tunggu. Dia memanggilku apa barusan?

"Oi,  _Kisama_."

HIIIEE! Aku lupa! Pengejaran ini belum berakhir!

" _A-Ano_ , bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Keadaan sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk—"

"Musuh tidak akan tunduk dalam keadaan apa pun, bahkan jika salah satu pihak sekarat."

Mengerikan! Di mana sisi kemanusiaan orang ini?! Dengan hati-hati aku berjalan menjauh darinya tiap kali dia mulai mendekatiku dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Bukankah kau adalah satpam sekolah? Berarti, seharusnya kau juga menjaga keselamatan murid, kan!"

"Itu juga berarti aku harus memusnahkan hal-hal mencurigakan yang telah memasuki wilayah sekolah ini!"

GLEK! Perkataannya telak membalasku!

"Kalau begitu, tolong hentikan semua ini!"

"Tidak hingga aku mendapatkan lehermu!"

HIIIIEEE!

.

Acara kejar-kejaran kembali berlangsung dengan mengelilingi kolam air pancur. Baik Caramia, Axel, maupun Kyrie keheranan dengan kejadian di hadapan mereka. Beda lagi dengan Scarlet yang sepertinya tahu apa yang telah terjadi dan merasa kasihan pada gadis itu.

Keluar dari jalur lingkaran, si gadis mundur secara perlahan sementara Caesar melakukan sebaliknya. Mereka masih berdebat hingga akhirnya gadis itu mulai kehabisan kesabaran dan ditelan rasa panik.

" _Dakara_ ," gadis itu melepas sebelah sepatunya, "Setidaknya tolong dengarkan penjelasanku sekali saja!" dan, tanpa diduga melemparnya tepat mengenai wajah Caesar.

Dia masih terengah-engah dengan mata terpejam, dan beberapa saat kemudian sadar akan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Tampak wajah Caesar basah karena sepatunya, dan semua orang diam mematung. Dengan gemetaran dia berusaha menjauh setenang mungkin dari pria itu.

"Wow, dia benar-benar cari mati," komentar Kyrie.

" _Kisama_ …" jantungnya terasa meloncat keluar saat mendengar suara menyeramkan Caesar, "Kau benar-benar—"

" _S-S-S-Sumimasen deshita_!  _Moushiwake gozaimasen_!" ucap si gadis sambil bersimpuh dan membungkuk berkali-kali, lalu bertahan dalam posisi bungkuk dengan kedua tangan dan kepala menempel ke jalan.

"…" semua terdiam, bahkan Caesar sendiri jadi salah tingkah, "O-Oi."

"Caesar, sarungkan kembali pedangmu," ucap Caramia, "Ah, semua sudah tidak apa-apa. Bangunlah, Fuka."

" _H-Ha'i_ ," si gadis menurut dan berusaha berdiri, lalu segera tersadar, " _Ha'i_?"

"Bagaimana bisa Anda tahu nama saya?" tanya sang gadis spontans.

Pria itu terkekeh kecil, "Itu karena aku adalah wali kelasmu. Namaku Caramia.  _Yoroshiku_ , murid pindahan."

Sang gadis—yang telah diketahui bernama Fuka—tercengang.

'Jadi…  **dunia ini** … dan  **diriku** … benar-benar…' batin Fuka syok.

Caramia yang tidak sadar akan keadaan mental Fuka kembali melanjutkan perkenalan, "Orang itu adalah Kyrie, dan dia adalah Axel. Mereka berdua adalah kolegaku."

" _Doumo_."

" _Yoroshiku_."

"Dan, serigala kecil yang kau hadapi tadi adalah Caesar. Dia adalah petugas keamanan di sekolah ini."

"?" mereka semua heran dengan diamnya Fuka yang masih mengalami tekanan batin, "Ada apa, Fuka?" tanya Caramia.

" _I-Iie_!  _Nandemonai arimasen_!" jawab Fuka yang tersadar, " _Y-Yoroshiku onegai shimasu_!" ucapnya sambil ber _ojigi_.

' _Souda_!' Fuka menegakkan badan dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya, " _Ano_! Kalau begitu, sudah terbukti, kan, jika aku bukan musuh?"

Caesar hanya mendengus sebagai tanggapan.

'Apa ini artinya dia masih belum percaya?' batin Fuka khawatir dan kesal, "Aku bisa membuktikan kalau kau tidak perlu merasa curiga padaku!" lalu dengan percaya diri memperlihatkan bawaannya, "Isi tasku akan menjadi buktinya!"

BYUUR! BRAAK! Isi tas Fuka yang telah bercampur air kolam pancur meluncur sukses.

"B-Barang-barangku…" mental Fuka terguncang untuk kedua kalinya, 'Tak kusangka pengalaman pahit seperti ini harus menjadi yang pertama.'

"Fuka- _san_ …" (Scarlet)

"Nasibnya malang sekali." (Axel)

"Murid pindahan dengan kesialan terbesar." (Kyrie)

'!' Fuka terkejut akan keberadaan seekor ikan mungil yang tengah menggelepar, "Oh, astaga!"

"Eh! Bagaimana cara memeganginya? Ng? Ah! Dapat! Tenanglah," setelah berhasil menangkapnya, dia segera memasukkan ikan tersebut kembali ke kolam air pancur, "Syukurlah!"

Kelima pria itu sibuk memerhatikan Fuka yang masih asyik sendiri memerhatikan isi kolam pancur tersebut. Tersadar akan situasi sebelumnya, gadis itu kembali menegakkan diri. Setelah beberapa saat memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat, Fuka yang telah mengumpulkan keberaniannya kembali ber _ojigi_.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah membuat masalah!"

Mereka semua tercengang akan suasana yang kembali berubah drastis yang disebabkan oleh gadis itu.

"Yah, aku telah mendapatkan tontonan menarik hari ini," gumam Kyrie.

Caramia yang telah tersadar kembali terkekeh, lalu melangkah mendekati Fuka seraya melepas mantel besarnya, "Tidak apa-apa, Fuka.  _Tokoro de_ , selamat datang di Akademi Oz!" ujar pria singa itu sambil memasangkannya pada Fuka.

Walau kebingungan, namun dengan optimis Fuka membalas, " _Ha'i, Sensei_!"

_Begitulah awal dari kehidupan baruku di dunia ini dan perjuanganku untuk kembali ke kehidupanku yang sebenarnya._

* * *

 

**~ Author ground ~**

Author: Assalamu'alaikum, Moshi-moshi, Minna! :)

Yak, penjelasan mengenai ff ini adalah… tidak sengaja dan spontans.

Saya yang belakangan ini secara tidak sengaja menemukan manga dan light novel "Otome Game no Hametsu Flag" akhirnya malah bertemu dengan otome game "Ozmafia!". Setelah beberapa waktu berbincang dengan Mbah Gugel (/plak), saya menonton animenya dan membaca manganya yang dihidupkan dengan ilustrasi (gimana bilangnya, ya?) dari Tsukigase Yurino-sensei! :)

Sejujurnya, saya sendiri belum pernah memainkan otome game, termasuk Ozmafia ini. Tapi, untunglah ada yang memberi ulasan/review di suatu blog. Itu membuat hati saya berbunga-bunga sekaligus pecah berkeping-keping.

Why?! Why the epilogue is… Yah, walau gak jago Bahasa Inggris, tapi berkat bantuan Mbah Gugel Translet dan ilmu dari guru saya, setidaknya saya mengerti alur ceritanya secara garis besar.

Fuka is Dorothy, and Dorothy is Fuka. #Curcol Walau begitu, bukan berarti saya benar-benar tahu keseluruhan ceritanya, lho. /plak

 **Jadi** , ide cerita ff ini gabungan antara Ozmafia (anime, game, manga) yang merupakan ide utama, dan Otome Game no Hametsu Flag (manga, light novel) sebagai ide pendukung. Yah, meskipun begitu gak bisa dipungkiri saya mendapatkan ide dari berbagai hal dan literature.

 **Selain itu** , penanda berubahnya sudut pandang atau POV adalah tanda minta maaf jika kalian kebingungan saat membacanya. Jujur saja, saya sendiri bingung bagaimana bisa dengan mulusnya saya membuat ff dengan POV yang terus-menerus berubah. Bentar ke POV orang pertama, nanti orang ketiga, terus berubah lagi. Pokoknya, saya sendiri gak mengerti tentang diri saya sendiri, karena itu maaf jika kalian kebingungan ketika membaca karena tidak adanya keterangan. Tetapi, setelah saya pikir-pikir, memang lebih baik seperti ini. Jadi… Begitulah… _||

Dark Sarah: Ah, tapi latar waktu dan tempat bisa berganti dengan tanda yang sama. Jadi, selamat terkecoh! :D

Rasio Sarah: Hei!

Author: B-Benar juga… _||

Yah, seperti pemberitahuan di salah satu ff pada fandom tetangga jauh, saya mungkin bakalan lebih ngaret soal update. Mohon pengertiannya. #Sumimasen!

Karena saya lupa apa saja yang ingin dibahas dan begitu banyaknya words padahal baru chapter pertama, maka akan disambung pada chapter selanjutnya. :) Selamat menikmati ceritanya! :D

 **Note:**  Heroine yang berwujud Fuka di ff ini bisa dikatakan adalah kalian. Jadi, silakan berimajinasi setinggi mungkin. :D

All: Silakan memberi kritik, saran, dan komentar! :) Akhir kata, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, terima kasih atas perhatian dan pengertiannya, dan sampai jumpa~! :D O:)

 **RnR?** **:)**

**At last but not least…**

Innaa lillahi wa innaa ilaihi raaji'uun

TURUT BERDUKA CITA ATAS BENCANA TSUNAMI SELAT SUNDA

Semoga amal ibadah korban diterima dan keluarga/kerabat yang ditinggalkan serta korban lain diberi ketabahan dan kekuatan, amin ya robbal 'alamin.

* * *

 

Hari menjelang petang, tetapi tur sekolah yang kulakukan secara pribadi ini belum selesai. Akademi Oz memiliki banyak tempat yang menarik! Bahkan, walau di koridor pun aku menemukan hal yang menakjubkan dan betah berpangku diri di jendela.

"Oh? Kau masih di sini?"

Aku terkejut dan menemukan wajah ramah wali kelasku, "Caramia- _sensei_!"

"Aku juga sangat menyukai pemandangan dari sini. Aku ingin tahu binatang apa saja yang hidup di luar sana, atau apakah ada harta karun."

Ng? Tunggu. Sepertinya, aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu dari  _Sensei_.

"Hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku penasaran," lalu dia mendengus geli, "Apa itu kekanak-kanakan?"

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak! Apakah ada yang salah dengan itu?" ujarku bingung.

"Aku akan sedih jika hal itu diucapkan oleh salah satu muridku. Aku adalah orang dewasa yang sangat bertanggung jawab dan dapat diandalkan, kau tahu?"

"O-Oh…"—'Aku tidak mengerti mengapa  _Sensei_  mengatakan hal itu.'

"Bercanda. Akan kupastikan kau tak mendapatkan masalah, jadi ayo kita bersenang-senang bersama."

Caramia- _sensei_  memang orang yang baik!

" _Ha'i_!"

**~ To Be Continued ~**

**Author's Note:**

> Tak banyak yang bisa saya katakan (baca: ketikkan) karena keterbatasan beberapa hal. Yang pasti, pertama... salam kenal!!! :D  
> Fanfiction ini juga saya publish di: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13161716/1/OZMAFIA-School  
> Masih pemula di 'rumah' dan fandom di sini. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu dan mata na! :) :D


End file.
